


Thanks Cleo - Mitchell/Rem Dogg - Bad Education

by CurlyCarla



Category: Bad Education (UK TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 21:19:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2522144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurlyCarla/pseuds/CurlyCarla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Strike rewrite</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thanks Cleo - Mitchell/Rem Dogg - Bad Education

“You sure this is alright, mate?”

No it’s not fucking okay, you’re chaining me to a fence you dick- Oh, he’s locked it. Fuck.

... ... ...

As everybody was having fun, Rem Dogg stared out across the playground, his eyes following Mitchell around. His eyes narrowed as he got closer and closer to Cleo.

Don’t get him wrong, the girl was alright. It’s just now Mitchell was hopelessly infatuated with her. Which Remmie wasn’t entirely ecstatic about.

He sighed quietly as they talked. He allowed himself a small smile when she walked away. Then Chantelle walked over. She and Mitchell had a bigger bromance than Mitchell and him. No doubt she was going to wing-woman for him, which basically meant that Rem Dogg didn’t have a hope in hell.

A few minutes passed, which involved him mostly staring at the ground, when he heard a somewhat awkward cough above him. He looked up to see Cleo standing beside him, leaning against the bars of the school gate. How he hadn’t noticed her before, he had no idea. 

“Sup bruv. Uh. Obviously you aren’t talking. So if you don’t mind, I’m just going to talk at you for a sec. I noticed you staring at Bellend Boy a minute ago. And for a long time before that too. Since you ain’t talking and shit, just nod or shake, yeah?”

Rem Dogg nodded cautiously.

“You like him?”

Nod.

“He likes me.”

Another nod.

“I don’t like him.”

Rem Dogg tilted his head, a question.

“Oh please, I have higher standards.”

Nod.

“Glad you agree. But you and him suit.” 

Head tilt.

“You do. You’re mooning over him all the time, there must be something there for you, and obviously you’ve known him longer than I have. Wait. Is this why you’ve gone emo? Cause he don’t like you back?”

A pause. A nod.

“Bro, that’s stupid. You need to tell him how you feel, and you’ve stopped talking. Dickhead.”

Eyebrow raise.

“You know I’m talking truth though. Well, let me know when you’ve stopped this, I’ll hook you up.”

Eye roll. 

 

“Fine then.” She stood up, turned round and yelled “OI MITCHELL!”

Mitchell was at her side in seconds. Embarrassingly fast. Rem Dogg’s eyes widened, and he shook his head frantically, pulling at Cleo’s wrist.

“Wassup Cleo? Hey Remmie, you holding up?”

But he didn’t get an answer, verbal or non, because Remmie was staring at his lap, face red.

“What’s up with him?” Mitchell asked Cleo, crouching down, trying to get Remmie to look at him.

Cleo watched Mitchell’s efforts for a few seconds, trying not to smile.

God, these two idiots are perfect for each other.

“Mitchell, can I talk to you privately for a sec?”

“Sure thing.” Mitchell dragged himself away from Remmie. “What’s going on?” he asked, gesturing to Remmie.

“Imma cut to the chase, yeah? He likes you.”

“We’re best mates.”

“Nah, you salad. He LIKES you. Like, really hard.”

“Oh.”

“Well what you going to do about it? You gonna let him down easy?”

“Are you kidding me? Fuck that!” Mitchell answered loudly, making a few people in the playground turn to look. He turned on his heel, and half sprinted towards Remmie. He put his hands out to stop himself on the bars of the gate, slowly sliding down them until he was on his knees in front of Remmie, arms on either side of his face. He didn’t say anything, knowing he wouldn’t get an answer. Instead, he let his hands fall to either side of Remmie’s still red face, pulled him closer and kissed him. A few people wolf whistled, Stephen practically started crying with happiness, and Cleo rolled her eyes and walked off.

A few minutes later, when people had lost interest, Mitchell pulled away from Rem Dogg, who stared at him, breathing fast and face red.

“Just a bit of clearing up to do I think. I’ve liked you for ages, so I was kinda pretending to like Cleo to make you jealous.” Mitchell laughed nervously, scratching the back of his neck.

Remmie chuckled, and stuck a middle finger up at him, before grabbing him again and pulling him in for another kiss.


End file.
